epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Saga (anime)
Epic Saga is a Japanese anime based and named after the majority of games in a franchise owned by Gamecom, Epic Saga. It was produced by Gainax ''and directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi of '''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann '''fame as a 47-episode series that introduces an original storyline and exclusive characters not present in any game installment, thus far. The anime adaptation does, however, borrow some story elements from the likes of '''Those Who Fight '(Sephira and The King's inclusion; Judas being mentioned) and even Conquest of the Judgment Emperor '(Dark Guy's inclusion; Shiroan being mentioned). On August 21, 2011, it was announced that North American company ''Bandai Entertainment ''are in the process of making an english dub (with recording by ''Bang Zoom!) for the anime heading over to the United States via Blu-Ray and DVD versions, which started October 24th in bilingual format (you can switch to either the original Japanese version or the English dub). During television broadcast, it airs on Starz Network (rated TV-PG for fantasy violence and suggestive dialogue) Synopsis 'Beecanoe '''is one of the fewer ''Dry Bones species to be alive to this day. He was once an ordinary ''Koopa ''working under '''King Koopa (or, if you wanna be typical, Bowser), who were under attack by a group of individuals wanting to thwart Bowser's plans as usual. Beecanoe and Bowser later took their decision to fight head-on, with the heroes being victorious, unfortunately... They were various distractions the duo tried to avoid, but Mario, an Italian pumbler, never let up and pushed Bowser and his minion into a nearby pit of lava. The two were never revived again... Until years later, however. Beecanoe had suddenly transformed into a Dry Bones, and King Koopa had become Dry King Koopa '('Dry Bowser). They now assembled even a team of rogue warriors, earning the title of The Warriors of Apocalypse: their job is to annithilate any opposing threat and decide wherever to stay villainous, or rebel alongside the heroes against a great evil that reigns supreme... The cruel figure is known simply as "R.E.I.N.", who schemes on brainwashing innocent people in order to make them killing machines, attempting to kill everyone and everything in their path. Episode list *Episode 1: The Warriors of Apocalypse *Episode 2: None Shall Live (The Endrance ''in the english dub) *Episode 3: Bludgeoned to Death (''Dead Souls are Just in the english dub) *Episode 4: Jared's True Valor... Long Live the Valor (The Code of a Saurian Prince ''in the english dub) *Episode 5: My Darkest Hour *Episode 6: A Trembling Fear! Genius Guy Goes it Alone *Episode 7: The Cursed Ninja (Accursed Ninja 'in the english dub) *Episode 8: I Can't Do Anything! *Episode 9: The White Orbs of Defiance (Unleash the Orbs! Will you Defy Me? ''in the english dub) *Episode 10: Armageddon This Was... (''The Inertia of Armageddon ''in the english dub) *Episode 11: Saurians and Alien Girls! An Unorthodox Meeting with the Chibinis (''Our Enlightened Path with Romance, Complete with Fascinating Chibinis ''in the english dub) *Episode 12: Those who Fight are Worthy... Those who Surrender Must Die *Episode 13: Demon Saviour (''The Devil who Rescues ''in the english dub) *Episode 14: Alone in the Dark (''Black Silence ''in the english dub) *Episode 15: Farewell, Celestial Lord! ('''''May you be Missed, Celestial Lord! in the english dub) *Episode 16: No Way Out *Episode 17: Divination pt. I: Beecanoe's Decision *Episode 18: Divination pt. II: The Dampered Soul *Episode 19: Divination pt. III: Carnage *Episode 20: Vanquish (Trample! Hurdle! ''in the english dub) *Episode 21: R.E.I.N. *Episode 22: The Conspiracy (The Chaos Theory 'in the english dub) *Episode 23: Ultimate Weapon (A Killing Machine Built on Insanity ''in the english dub) *Episode 24: Distant Worlds (''Separation of the Universe ''in the english dub) *Episode 25: The Arsis Thesis *Episode 26: An Entity (''True Entities ''in the english dub) *Episode 27: A Questionable Betrayal ('''''Fierce Tension! Are you going to Quit Questioning? in the english dub) *Episode 28: Sever the Gates *Episode 29: You are Worthless... (Your Presence is Absolutely Nothing ''in the english dub) *Episode 30: Nothingface *Episode 31: General Kurt's Treachery (''The Treachery is Horrid... Oh, so Horrid! in the english dub) *Episode 32: Human Clay *Episode 33: One Mind, One Body *Episode 34: Brutal Deathmatch: The WOA vs. Kurt's Sadistic Army (Beatdown Phases: Warriors of Apocalypse against the General's Unpredictable Army in the english dub) *Episode 35: Resolve *Episode 36: They Are (Not) Welcome *Episode 37: The Subliminal Verses *Episode 38: Dead Ground *Episode 39: Furnace *Episode 40: Acceptance of These... *Episode 41: More than Meets the Eye *Episode 42: An Interesting Suggestion, Yes, One We Can Manage *Episode 43: Beecanoe vs. R.E.I.N.: The Brawl to End it All *Episode 44: Forge *Episode 45: The Necroinferno *Episode 46: The End of All Things Vile *Episode 47: The Saga... Closes the Book (Warriors of Apocalypse! We've Finished our Goal! in the english dub) Music Opening *Opening theme 1: UVERworld - "The Truth" (Episodes 1 through 25) *Opening theme 2: Sambomaster - "Shonen Electric" (Episodes 26 through 47) Ending *Closing theme 1: Daft Punk - "One More Time" (Episodes 1 through 25) *Closing theme 2: Tommy heavenly6 - "I'm Your Devil" (Episodes 26 through 47) Cast Japanese *Junichi Suwabe: Beecanoe the Dry Bones *Wataru Takagi: King Koopa/Dry Bowser *Showtaro Morikubo: Jared the Saurian *Mitsuki Saiga: Genius Guy No. 445 *Emiri Katou: Princess Sephira *Chika Sakamoto: Dark Guy *Takeshi Kusao: ETG *Tetsuya Kakihara: Aero/Roid *Satomi Korogi: Chibini (Melinda, Magino) *Nozomu Sasaki: General Kurt *Tomokazu Sugita: Mr. Bones *Ikue Otani: Dry Paratroopa *Unsho Ishizuka: Galactic Petey *Daisuke Namikawa: R.E.I.N. *Keiko Nemoto: Young Beecanoe (flashback only) *Sanae Kobayashi: Young Jared (flashback only) *Toshiyuki Morikawa: Ryu (episodes 15, 18) *Yumiko Kobayashi: Mega Man Rockman (episode 7) *Charles Martinet: Mario *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Bass Forte (episode 7, 8), Turbo the Mole the Mogura (episode 22, 24, 25; flashback only) *Satomi Akesaka: Young Sephira (episode 15, 19; flashback only) *Junichi Kanemaru: Sonic the Hedgehog (episode 3, 4) *Takahiro Sakurai: Cloud Strife *Ryoko Shiraishi: Village boy (episode 2) *Masakazu Morita: Village father (episode 2) *Yuto Kazama: Zero (episode 16, 23-27) *Takahiro Mizushima: Megaman X X (episode 23-27) *Ryo Hirohashi: Miles "Tails" Prower (episode 3, 4) *Rie Tanaka: Ciel (episode 23-27) *Chikao Otsuka: Dr. Weil Vile (episode 23-27) *Tomomichi Nishimura: Akuma Gouki (episode 30-33) *Yuji Kishi: Ken Masters (episode 30-33) *Fumiko Orikasa: Azershan (episode 39; flashback only) *Kunihiro Kawamoto: Geno *Takehito Koyasu: Sephira's father/The King *Koji Ishii: Sin *Arisa Ogasawara: Vertigo *Mamoru Miyano: Kaos *Hidenari Ugaki: Gigan *Isshin Chiba: Hokuto *Mariya Ise: Spiral *Ai Nonaka: Rex *Kosuke Toriumi: Haon *Mitsuo Iwata: Barrage *Koki Miyata: Idson *Hiroshi Kamiya: Element Knight English *Sam Riegel: Beecanoe Drygly *Lex Lang: King Koopa/Dry Bowser *Vic Mignogna: Jared Raigon *Barbara Goodson: Genius Guy No. 445, Young Jared *Melissa Fahn: "Princess" Sephira Milhalt *Laura Bailey: Dark Guy *Yuri Lowenthal: ETG, Turbo the Mole the Mogura *Tony Oliver: Aero/Roid *Satomi Korogi: Chibini (Melinda, Magino) *Liam O'Brien: General Kurt *Jamieson Price: Mr. Bones *Fred Tatasciore: Galactic Petey *Ikue Otani: Dry Paratroopa *Johnny Yong Bosch: R.E.I.N. *Mona Marshall: Young Beecanoe *Skip Stellrecht: Ryu *Brianne Siddall: Rockman Man *Charles Martinet: Mario *Brian Beacock: Bass Forte *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Tara Strong: Village boy *Kyle Hebert: Village father *Quinton Flynn: Roid *Stephanie Sheh: Young Sephira, Ciel *Steve Staley: Zero *Derek Stephen Prince: Megaman X X *Kate Higgins: Miles "Tails" Prower *Steve Kramer: Dr. Weil Vile *Keith Burgess: Akuma Gouki *Reuben Langdon: Ken Masters *Michelle Ruff: Azershan *Carlos Alazraqui: Geno *Larry Kenney: The King *Michael Sinterniklaas: Cloud Strife (stand-in: episodes 11-15; 38) *Ron Perlman: Sin *Mela Lee: Vertigo *Jason Marsden: Kaos *Michael Sorich: Gigan *Chris Edgerly: Hokuto *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Spiral *Ai Nonaka: Rex *Kosuke Toriumi: Haon *Doug Stone: Barrage *Spike Spencer: Idson *Richard Cansino: Element Knight Version differences *Several (although not all) of the episode titles were changed in the english dub. *In the original Japanese version, during episode 12, Sephira sneaks up to Jared while the duo are at the Mountains of Illumino and briefly kisses him on the cheek. In the dub, Sephira actually made out with him and this is given more time. *During a flashback in episode 9, Beecanoe used to smoke cigarettes as a child to keep him "warm". Since this never actually happened directly and/or indirectly in any of the games, the trait was cut out in the dub for that reason and also because it set a bad example for minors. *The emblem Sephira bears on her dress's mid-riff area resembled a religious cross in the original version; it was changed to a heartagram in the dub. This is ironic because both symbols can be considered "offensive". *The script in the dub is slightly rewritten to be more humorous and light, whilst the original version had a more dark atmosphere; starting with the english dub of episode 23, the script was changed to match the original's. Changes from the Epic Saga gaming titles *The curse that ETG bears is slightly different: whilst it permanently changed his character into a female in the game's storyline at one point, in the anime, the change in gender is absent, but it seems to only weaken his power and speed at a cost, yet not a high one at that. *Zero and X's incarnations are taken from the Megaman Zero 'universe and not from the original '''Megaman X '''storyline most people are accustomed to. Also, this series also features Ciel and Dr. Weil ('Dr. Vile 'in Japan). *Characters such as Iblis, Mephiles, and even Bill Rizer from '''Contra '''were omitted from the anime along some other small-name figures. *The one-sided relationship between Jared and Sephira is still present, and it's been heavily expanded upon; for example, as a recurring gag, Sephira constantly writes love letters and sneaks them into the Saurian's room back at the ''Ship of Dark Entities. Sephira even proposed to Jared a few times throughout the show. *Genius Guy's personality had a few modifications: while still highly intellectual and a bit of a questionnaire, Beecanoe has pointed out in episode 4 that he has an annoying habit when it comes to the nature of Shy Guys. He has a major tendency to sometimes explain about a large amount of information about different Shy Guys, before somebody is bored out of their mind and just sleeps in the process. This is another recurring joke. *Lord Apocalypse, Sultan Penumbra, Emperor Shiroan, Goddess Terios, and Judas don't appear in the anime, but are mentioned briefly by ETG around episode 40 or 41; out of all of the entities, Penumbra and Terios were spoke about the most, as ETG did say the following statement to Beecanoe: "While I'm a ninja for the most part, I did inherit two powerful entities in my blood, as a token of ancestry." *Cloud Strife is based off his appearance from '''Kingdom Hearts, and his personality was inspired by Final Fantasy VII. It's possible that Cloud's incarnation in the Epic Saga game installments was a homage to his Advent Children 'look. *Galactic Petey is surprisingly more insightful compared to the games; to add to that, he only occasionally speaks in the third-person in this continuity. Interestingly enough, his violent side has been given an upgrade. *Nearly all the characters (save for ETG and Petey, as mentioned previously) from other gaming universes have been given back their original personalities, as opposed to the Epic Saga games, where, according to the dialogue, the individuals have gotten slightly different behavior tweaks. *ETG comes across as comparatively mature and stoic as opposed to the games, where he can act a tad arrogant and also childish. *Aero (an anime-exclusive character) was revealed to be Roid during Episode 33. Roid apparently died from magma during the events of Those Who Fight, and in the anime, he ''is Aero. Also, Roid's appearance is rather grotesque from looking at his face (a few burn marks and a X-shaped scar running down the middle of his head; quite similar to Axl from Megaman X7), his hair changed color from purple to blue, and now bears plasma-infused cells on his chest. *Since Judas is only mentioned at one point in the anime, the Element Knight character was thought to be cut from it; lo and behold, he makes an appearance in Episode 35 ("Resolve"). Category:Epic Saga Characters The Warriors of Apocalypse *Beecanoe Drygly: He is an ordinary Dry Bones creature that serves under Dry Bowser and is technically considered the "unofficial" leader of The Warriors of Apocalypse. Beecanoe usually wears a threatening-looking hat, which matches with a dark cloak. He is often a brash and aggressive person, usually prefering to kill the innocent rather than help them out... But unlike his master, however, Beecanoe truly isn't a villainous being, meaning that his anger only comes from jealously towards the other members and what has happened to him in the past. At times, Beec is also a bit of a flirt, often attempting to woo women as a recurring gag, but seems to outright fail due to his wrinkly appearance. *Jared Raigon: This Saurian being serves as a bit of a powerhouse for the team, alongside Galactic Petey. These three words best describe Jared: valiant, honorable, and shy when it comes to love matters. Saurians are a race of golem-like creatures with searing flames as a gift, and Jared uses the fire for combat. He is, as told by Sephira at one point, a "love interest" who has oblivious reactions when the latter tries to woo him. *Genius Guy No. 445: He is an incredibly gifted Shy Guy who comes from an unknown location. Genius Guy is a green Shy Guy who usually moves via a flying object, and wears a peculiar hat that hides his enormous cranium... Speaking of which, he is remarkably intelligent and serves as the brains of the team. There is one downfall, though: as a recurring gag, Genius Guy has a tendency to exhaust many minds of people by simply giving out large amounts of information about his own race. *ETG: A ninja who hails somewhere in Japan, and (similar to Jared and Dark Guy) has the most sane behavior of the series. Being that he is a ninja, ETG wears traditional shinobi garb, topped with a samurai helmet, which he often mistakes as a "Nin-Helm". He tends to act proud of his own abilities, but he is actually fair when judging others as well. In the games, ETG had a curse which turned him into a young girl (cured during the middle of Epic Saga IV), but in the anime, the curse simply weakens his power. At one point in the series, ETG is found out to be the offspring of Penumbra and Terios, as he has hidden strength which exceeds immortals. *Galactic Petey: Petey is a venus flytrap-looking creature who seems to be as massive as the Sun... All was explained due to Naval Piranha's food. He is very ferocious, but compared to the game titles, actually shows a well-needed amount of intelligence. Petey acts as just a loyal pet to the members, with Jared and Beecanoe often arguing about what nature Petey seems to resemble. Also note that unlike the games where Galactic Petey speaks in rather broken English that almost matches the Incredible Hulk, in the anime, Petey usually just talks in a third-person motive. *Dark Guy: Dark Guy is just a black Shy Guy who got enlisted to the team from Jared's own words... In battle, he tends to wield a battle axe three times his own size, yet Dark Guy has no problems lifting it. He is sarcastic, yet mostly polite, usually giving his superiors "Mr.", "Ms.", or "Master/Lord". He seems to look up to Jared as a father figure, although the latter isn't too keen on his subject all the time. As a recurring gag, Dark Guy concludes Genius Guy's long ranting about Shy Guys with a chop to the head. *Sephira Milhalt: She is an unofficial member of the Warriors of Apocalypse, truly joining just for Jared and for ignoring her father's harsh statements. She is an alien girl (almost resembling a human) who usually wears lolita fashioned clothing, and displays a uniquely cheerful, but spunky (and slightly ditzy) persona. In battle, Sephira wields tonfa blasters, but relies strongly on hand-to-hand fighting. Sephira loved Jared the first time the two actually met, and often writes love letters to the latter and even faints while he's near her... If it's one person she has no actual care for, it could be Beecanoe: the two have a tendency to bicker over unimportant matters, and it simply ends with Beecanoe making up to her by flirting, but is simply kicked in the groin by her. One notable difference about the anime counterpart of Sephira is her age, which wasn't brought up in the games: she is chronologically/biologically around 500 years old, but according to appearance and behavior, is physically around 15-17 years old. *Mr. Bones: He is more of a supporting member than an actual teammate of the WOA, along with his pet Koopa, Dry Paratroopa. Mr. Bones sometimes acts as a parent to Beecanoe, scolding him whenever he doesn't do anything that was required or just acting foolish, overall. He gets along extremely well with the Dry Paratroopa, despite some of their brief quarrels. *Dry Paratroopa: A Dry Bones in the form of a Paratroopa, this creature acts as a foil to the series, owned by Mr. Bones, himself. Dry Paratroopa is devious, but sometimes a little clumsy... One example is attempting to create a weapon out of metal, yet he realized that he was actually trying to ruin Genius Guy's flying object. Dry Paratroopa is unable to speak, but shows personality and gestures through ear-piercing squawks that heavily resemble parrots. *Aero/Roid He is a young man wearing nothing but plasma-infused cells all over his bare chest and a red hakama. However, Aero's most noticeable traits are his wild, blue hair and gas mask that he rarely takes off in the whole portion of the anime. At first, he is a no-nonsense person, preferring to despise both heroes AND villains, only to choose the "middle" path. Once a little boy full of charisma and spirit, Aero was unfortunately "killed" by a group of unnamed assasins and brought back to life as a half-cybernetic organism by R.E.I.N. He debuted in episode 22 ("The Conspiracy/Chaos Theory"), watching silently over Jared as he finally knows who R.E.I.N. is. While he doesn't have any special techniques, Aero does rely on his four blades for combat; one in each hand, one where his mouth is, and another on his left knee. Later on, Aero is revealed to be Roid in episode 33 ("One Mind, One Body"), now adopting a more goofier persona and speaks in theatrical style. Side characters *Rockman (''Megaman ''overseas): The classic incarnation and the one who started it all. He is a Robot Master who was created by Dr. Light, alongside with Roll, in order to rescue the other Robot Masters and stopping the evil forces of Dr. Wily. Rockman appeared in episode 7, fighting Forte and Gospel (''Bass ''and ''Treble ''overseas, respectively) as usual, trying to convince them that power and war proves nothing, on its own. He is a pacifist at heart, and only wants to fight for those who are dear to him... Akin to the original games. *Forte (''Bass ''overseas): An aggressive and cruel robot who wants nothing but ultimate power and to defeat Rockman, once and for all... Forte is based off of his appearance from '''Rockman Online. He appears in episode 7, being on a violent rampage and fighting the Blue Bomber once again, being mainly calm, but has mental breakdowns in the process. Forte also appears in episode 8, trying to search everywhere for Rockman, only to destroy him; he is stopped by Beecanoe, who wants answers concerning the new threat. *The King: He is Sephira's father. This king is usually a strict, but assuming man who claims to be about as intelligent as Genius Guy... Behind his back often, Sephira thinks differently about this statement. Compared to his daughter, the king seems to appear more alien-like than her, who has almost about every human quality... Something which her father is ashamed of. The king has a tendency to be a little overachieving, meaning that he does more than what is at stake. Also as a recurring gag, he usually does not tolerate Sephira's romance with Jared, despite having a decent trust for the latter; the king forces his daughter to marry Beec in the future, but she apparently does not accept. *Cloud Strife: A fine man who wields the notorious Buster Sword. Despite being one of few words, Cloud is NOT by any means a depressed warrior (which he was in Advent Children and later games to reflect the death of Aerith/Aeris), and can actually be pretty calm when not in battle... However if provoked enough in fights, Strife will become hotheaded and pretty arrogant. Cloud is looked up to by many of the WOA members, even the ill-tempered Beecanoe. *General Kurt: This human from Earth is very different from others, in which he 1) doesn't care about what happens to others and 2) is very heartless and has a tendency to get on one's nerves. Kurt is a smug and ultimately sneering villain with a very large ego and thinks of himself highly, in contrast to his so-called "master", R.E.I.N. As a recurring theme in the anime (similar to the gaming titles), General Kurt is always given the coldest shoulder by both Beecanoe and Jared, but the others hate him just the same as well. As revealed by the Element Knight in Episode 35 ("Resolve"), Kurt has been killed by an undead army controlled by the former; this slightly mirrors what occured in Those Who Fight. *Chibinis: These people originally resided from Planet Chibo. They are petite and cute creatures who do not have the ability to speak, but can at least say "Chibi!" Chibini more likely are recurring characters in the anime, as they have huge roles, mostly mentioned by Genius Guy at first, followed by being companions to Sephira, and eventually fewer members of the WOA have Chibinis of their own. While there may be about thousands and thousands of other inhabitants, only these ones are the primary: Melinda, Magino, Rex, and Haon. *Idson: He is Beecanoe and Dry Bowser's servant, similar as in the games. Idson is a Koopatrol often bossed around by others, but still does what is required... albeit, hesitant to do so. He is also picked on for his timid and negative vibes; the only three who don't do such a thing are Jared, Sephira, and ETG Original characters *R.E.I.N.: He is the main antagonist of the Epic Saga anime, and has a sort of an indifferent behavior: he often values an opposing force's strengths, but criticizes their beliefs and weakness; so to speak, he is mostly calculating and emotionless, more so than Terios. In the majority of the episodes, he is usually seen in a parallel dimension plotting treacherously on the fall of the WOA, and then sometimes deploying various enemy units to defeat the heroes/neutral. He works regardless of exhaustion and doesn't get aggravated. At first in the anime, R.E.I.N.'s full appearance has not yet been seen or mentioned at the time, yet his voice was still heard. By the end of the 21st episode ("R.E.I.N."), this villain finally appears officially. In the past, R.E.I.N.'s initials were once known as 'Rage excels in Netherworld', as he was formerly a helpful, but rather insane scientist who could bring back dead individuals in different conditions; which explains how Aero was thought up. *Sin: This being is the first of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirit of power, and is Beecanoe's conscience. Sin is similar to Beecanoe in at least two ways: both are the same race, and they even lust for the properties of power. He doesn't seem as ill-tempered as Beec, however... *Vertigo: She is the second of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirit of honor, and is Raigon's conscience. Like with Jared, Vertigo thinks things through before acting and also is a Saurian, and one of the rarest types at that! *Kaos: He is the third of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirit of intelligence, and is Genius Guy's conscience. Kaos and Genius Guy are both the same race as well, but sometimes they tend to bicker considering their different attitudes: while Genius Guy is a tad bit on the keen, but somewhat excitable side, Kaos is well-mannered and flamboyant. *Gigan: A demon Piranha Plant and the fourth of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirit of strength, and is Galactic Petey's conscience. The two are of course akin to enormous Piranha Plants and possess the same verbal tic of speaking in third-person; Gigan's, although, is more prominent, in comparison to Petey. Note: In the english dub, Gigan speaks with a Russian accent *Hokuto: A human ninja and the fifth of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirits of skill and speed, and also acting as E.T.G.'s conscience. They both are of course ninjas and excel in the skill and speed-type classes. Unlike E.T.G., though, Hokuto happens to have a mix of Caucasian and Native-American in him. *Spiral: She is an alien wanderer and the last of the Six Sanctums, bearing the spirit of love, and being Sephira's conscience. Like Sephira, Spiral too believes that love is the truest piece of emotion in one's soul. Often they also act alike, but sometimes like with the relationship with Kaos and Genius Guy, they may bicker over unimportant matters. Note: Spiral is the youngest of the Six Sanctums. *Barrage: Barrage (the character's actual name is unknown) is a human male hailing from Canada. While he appears to be your average citizen, Barrage is more stronger and rowdier than he looks, continuously pursuing Genius Guy to challenge him to a fight, only to lose immediately after. Over his lifetime, Barrage has wrestled savage bears, destroyed cybernetic organisms, and effortlessly studied the many strengths and weaknesses of other people. Rumor has it that he has a hidden amount of power even R.E.I.N. finds unspeakable. Barrage's debut appearance was in Episode 16 ("No Way Out"). Trivia *The music in the Epic Saga anime is composed by Michiru Yamane, who was known for her duties for music composition of the majority of 'Castlevania '''titles. *I can have assistance, as long as you ask nicely and not nerdrage... Besides, this anime has an original storyline. *While there are characters from their own universes, most of them don't seem to play much of a role as they did in the Epic Saga games; at least, only Cloud, Ryu, Ken, Zero, Mario, and X do. *The english dub episode titles for episodes 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 20, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29, 31, 34, and 47 have been altered... And as for the other episodes, their names have been retained *This is the last anime being directed (yet?) by Hiroyuki Imaishi, as he left Gainax later this year to form a new company known as ''Trigger, alongside Masahiko Ohtsuka and others. Quotes Jared the Saurian *"I remember back at Sauria when I was a little boy... Having an opportunity to become ruler of the planet. Nowadays, I don't seem to be cut out for that." (episode 4) *"I find that Petey being akin to a shark is more likely an option than a mere puppy, Drygly... You'll understand when you mature." (episode 7; arguing with Beecanoe over Petey's nature) *"As usual, #445 never stays still... Always rambling about the nature of the Shy Guys and what they do and NOT do. What are the rewards?" (episode 3; to Galactic Petey about Genius Guy) *"I will do this... For the people of Sauria!" (catchphrase) *"Those who feed on the power of supreme lust are unworthy to be considered "allies". Therefore, Forte, you are nothing." (episode 8; to Forte) *"Let me go over this again: I CAN'T MARRY YOU!" (episode 11; concerned about Sephira's interest in marrying him) Beecanoe Drygly *"What? I'm a Dry Bones! We always smell like this." (episode 2; aggravated after Dark Guy asks about the scent of charcoal) *"Gimme ten bucks and I'll think about sparing the little boy's life... Which may as well not happen!" (episode 2; forcing the village father to stop making his son a killing machine, with bribery involved) *"Aaargh! You know you shouldn't be giving a superior orders, right??? UN-BE-LIEV-ABLE." (episode 5; annoyed over Mr. Bones's bossy self) *"Heeeeey!! I already saved your hide from that rabid Chain-Chomp, but you give your thanks to Mr. Hotshot!? Who thought this mess up, anyway!?!? (episode 12; complaining to Sephira thanking Jared after being saved by Beecanoe for no apparent reason) *"Grr! That plumber again, of all places! He WILL die by my hand!" (episode 1; after taking notice of Mario) *"Sephy-chan, I just wanted to swing by and say that I love you... More than the Saurian, that is. NOW PRESS YOUR FACE ON MY SKULL AND KISS ME!!!" (episode 12; Beecanoe visiting Sephira in her room) ETG *"You guys have some nerve getting in my way... For that, careless individuals such as yourselves should be failures. I am ETG: The Cursed Ninja! Now less talk, more action!" (episode 7; when the WOA come across the ninja) *"I always wanted to come across Beec-san and say three words that describe him in a nutshell. Are you willing to know? You're. An. Idiot." (episode 9; to Geniusguy about Beecanoe) *"{sighs} Pacifists should be given second chances, y'know. In fact, even if someone such as an opposing person did something horrid, they need to deserve one, also." (episode 8; thinking to himself about Rockman after injuring Beecanoe, unintentionally) *"The brash and needy are two sorts of people who need to sort their own mess... And how simple-minded they are, compared to the innocent." (episode 8; after defeating Forte) *"I've been keeping such a thing about myself an everlasting secret since I joined, and now is the time to reveal my fate to all of you. I... Am an offspring of the Goddess Terios and Sultan Penumbra beings! (episode 35; announcing his true title to the entire WOA team) *"REIN is a despicable villain, no doubt about that... But in order to have everything in one piece, he and his armies must be vanquished at will." (episode 20; replying to Jared's comment about the enemy's plans) Genius Guy #445 *"Do you really have to do that!?" (retorting to Dark Guy after he karate chopped his head; this is a recurring gag, to where if Genius Guy constantly keeps speaking for long, Dark Guy has no choice but to retaliate) *"You better have a good reason for pairing me up with this simpleton, Mr. Raigon!" (episode 8; aggravated after having Kaos as his conscience) *"SERIOUSLY! YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS!" (catchphrase) *"Beecanoe, do you wish to actually kill these villagers? That IS ridiculous! This father's child may be a killer now, but let's not forget that this is an innocent one we are talking about. Even if we aligned ourselves with the likes of Dry Bowser, that doesn't make us out to be fully evil. Let me ask you this: what's more important? Killing a youngling or following the master's orders? Choose wisely." (episode 2; annoyed by Beecanoe constantly wanting to kill the village boy) *"Sooner or later, this invention will be a success. However, the kinks still need to be checked." (episode 10; after being impressed by his new model of a titanic robot) *"They call this new foe of ours "R.E.I.N.", who is the one responsible for brainwashing allies and pitting them against us. Most say this is more of a distraction, so that R.E.I.N. will reign supreme. By the way, the words "R.E.I.N." and "reign" are the same word just spelled differently! Hahahahaha!!" (episode 21; during his research on R.E.I.N.) More to be updated... OST ﻿ Category:Epic Saga Category:Spinoffs